Facts are stubborn things
by azuredragonsleeps
Summary: Set after the Drawing Of The Dark. Merlin and the knights of the round table are shown truths that could alter the future. A reveal fic. Mild Arthur/Gwen IDOM Up for adoption due to constant computer issues (pm me if interested) though I will update event
1. Prologue

**AN: The finale was really sad, so I decided to a story set just after The Drawing Of The Dark where Merlin's secret is revealed. I know there are quite a few 'the characters watch the show' fics and I'm sorry, but I wanted to do my own. I plan on doing all the episodes, apart from the finale. I have ages since it's finished (sobs). If/when I finish it I will write an alternative ending for the series-because I think if Merlin had revealed his magic earlier it would have all been okay! This is my first attempt at fan-fiction so please be nice and please review. Thanks!**

* * *

Merlin was having a bad day. Not one of the worst in his life, admittedly, but then he'd had some very bad days. He'd been yelled at by Arthur at least 8 times already, Sir Leon had just brought the news that another patrol had been attacked by Morgana's men and he was still worried about Mordred-although he was always worried about Mordred these days. Now to top it all off he'd awoken in a dark cave and could only assume he'd been knocked unconscious.

"Hello?" a voice called out. Merlin recognized it as Gwen's.

"Gwen?" another voice replied. It was Arthur. "Who else is here? Is anyone hurt?"

A chorus of "I'm here"s followed this question and revealed that Gwaine, Percival, Gaius and Leon were there also, and that none of them were hurt.

"What happened?" Gwen asked

"I suspect sorcery was involved." Arthur declared grimly.

"You are correct, Arthur Pendragon. I brought you here." A voice came out of the darkness.

Merlin heard Arthur draw his sword and shout angrily "Who are you? How dare you kidnap us!"

"Who I am is not important. The time of your doom is near Arthur and unless you learn to trust in the old religion, it is inevitable. That is why you are here."

Merlin could here several more swords being drawn. He readied himself to use magic, should he need to, but at the same time listened carefully to what the voice was saying. Was this the answer to the riddle? Was this how he could save Arthur from his fate?

"Do you threaten our king?" Leon asked angrily at the same time as Arthur said incredulously "Trust in magic!?" and Merlin asked "What do you mean?"

"Your death has long been foretold, Arthur Pendragon, but that does not make is unavoidable. There is one who can save you but you must learn to accept him for who he is and trust in him completely."

"And who is this person? And how will they save me? From what?" Arthur asked. He didn't trust this man-he was magic after all, and he had kidnapped them-but for some reason he believed he was telling the truth.

"Emrys will save you from the boy Mordred and the witch Morgana in the battle that is to come. But you must know him for who he is. Only then will he be able to fulfill his destiny and only then will you be able to fulfill yours. I am going to show you memories that will explain all of that. Do not worry. No harm can befall you here and no time shall pass in the real world. Once you are finished here you will return and nothing will have changed, except that you will all know the truth."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be The Dragon's Call. I've nearly finished it so it should be up tomorrow or the day after. If you review I will love you forever!**


	2. The Dragon's Call Part 1

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first part, I love you all. A special thanks goes to smartfart for being my first ever reviewer. :-)**

**This is only part one of 'A dragons's Call' I was going to publish it all at once but I haven't quite finished it and I wanted to give you something. The second half will be up very soon.**

**No beta, all mistakes are my own.**

**Everything in bold is not my work, it is the BBC's.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**(This is the edited version. I didn't change much, I just tried to give the characters a little more depth, and changed Arthur's reaction a little. Nothing major though. I hope you like the changes)**

* * *

Merlin listened to his speech with growing horror. He had wanted help but he did not want this. It was obvious the man was talking about him and if they were shown memories his secret would be revealed. There was nothing he could do, however, and he resigned himself to watch as the area around them materialised into the countryside around Camelot. Looking around he saw the others who were gazing around them in shock. His eyes met Gaius's who gave him a worried look, having also worked out who the voice was talking about.

"I guess we'll just have to watch and wait." Arthur said. He wanted to escape, to get away from this obvious display of magic, but he could not think of a way and he was a little intrigued by this Emrys person. "There's nothing else we can do. If the sorcerer was lying we'll find out soon enough."

**As he finished speaking a younger Merlin appeared over a nearby hill and continued to walk along a well-trodden path. **

"What does Merlin have to do with any of this?" Leon asked, confused.

"Um. "Merlin muttered "I'm…not sure. This was when I first travelled to Camelot from Ealdor."

"You walked from Ealdor?" Gwen asked "But that's a 5 day journey!"

Merlin smiled slightly. "I couldn't take a horse could I? It wouldn't have been able to get back."

They all watched for a moment as the younger Merlin began to set up camp. Then the scene changed and they saw Merlin wandering through the lower town, awe on his face.

"You look a bit awestruck mate." Gwaine laughed.

"I was." Merlin smiled a little. The smile fell off his face as he thought about what was to come.

**Merlin made his way through the main courtyard. There was a large crowd and a man was being led towards and executioners block. Uther stood on a balcony, watching.**

"The first thing you saw was an execution." Gwen stated, sounding sad.

"Welcome to Camelot, the most dangerous place in the entire world" Gwaine quipped, "Where magical attacks and executions are a daily occurrence."

Gwen, Leon and Percival gave him a disapproving stare. Arthur just stared at his father, feeling a mix of conflicted emotions.

**Uther began to speak. "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." The prisoner was forced to his knees, then Uther gave the signal and the man was beheaded.**

Merlin watched silently, remembering his horror at the time and feeling it again. He could have easily have shared the same fate. With a jolt he realised that he still might, if his secret was to be revealed. He knew Arthur tended to react violently to any kind of betrayal, he still remembered how he had wanted to attack Agravaine despite the impossible odds once he learned of his betrayal. For a moment he wondered if he would let Arthur kill him. Probably, he realised with a sigh. He didn't think he could harm Arthur, not even to save himself. He hoped he didn't have to make that choice.

**Uther continued to speak. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"**

**As Uther turned to leave, a woman's high wailing quickly parted the crowd to reveal an aging woman with long grey hair. There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."**

Gwen looked at the women sadly. "I know what she did, and I don't agree with it, but I can't blame her. She lost her son."

Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Her son was guilty," Arthur said, "he used magic."

Merlin was not the only one who frowned at this. Percival and Gwaine had been raised in places where magic was used and were not convinced it was inherently evil. Even Gwen looked conflicted; she felt that it was unfair to ask the women to condemn her son simply because he had magic, even if magic was evil.

"What did she do?" Gwaine asked curiously.

"Just watch. You'll see." Merlin replied, feeling more than a little apprehensive as he remembered what happened next.

"**Seize her!" Uther yelled. Guards rushed towards her but before they could reach her she uttered a spell and disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke. Past Merlin watched this for a moment and then made his way into the palace. He asked a guard for directions and then walked to the physician's chambers and peeked inside. **

"**Hello?" he called out. He wandered in and called again "Hello? Gaius?"**

**When no one replied he cleared his throat awkwardly. **

Everyone watched the scene intently, wandering what any of this matters, except for Merlin, who looked around with a panicked expression.

**Gaius tripped over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks.**

"What?"

"How-"

"No!"

**Merlin's eyes flashed gold. Time slowed down and Merlin looked around. He saw Gaius's bed and used magic to move it under him just before he would have hit the floor.**

The scene stopped and there was a moment of absolute silence. Then Arthur said, very quietly "Merlin, please tell me this is a trick. This didn't happen." He stared at Merlin desperately.

"I can't" Merlin replied, just as quietly. "Arthur, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you..."

Before he could even get the words out Excalibur was at his throat. Percival and Leon also drew their swords while Gwaine and Gwen just stared in shock.

"No. No you can't have magic! No!" Arthur seemed almost to be pleading with Merlin for a moment. When Merlin said nothing his face hardened. "You betrayed us! All this time, I trusted you; I thought you were my friend! You've been lying to me all along, sorcerer! What was your plan? Have you been controlling me all this time? Or are you in league with Morgana?"

"No!" Merlin cried. "I would never use my magic for anything like that, I've only ever used it for good, I swear! I use it for you Arthur, only for you."

"Sire, he speaks the truth," Gaius interjected earnestly.

Arthur spared him an angry glance before turning back to Merlin. "Gaius, you knew? You are as bad as him! Both of you have been lying to me!" With that, he swung the sword at Merlin's throat. Merlin flinched, but the sword never made contact. It simply disappeared, along with Leon, Percival and Gwaine's swords.

"Calm down, young king," said the mysterious voice. "Would you judge your friend so quickly?"

"He is not my friend." Arthur replied in a voice that was full of anger, shock and hurt. Merlin hated that it was like that because of him.

"You are wrong, Arthur. You have been brought here to watch, and you must watch everything before you make any judgements about Merlin."

Arthur stared at the ground, not saying anything. Gwen put a hand on his arm. "We should watch, Arthur. Merlin may be a sorcerer, but he has been at court for 10 years. He could probably have killed us all, so why are we still alive? I need to know." She turned to look at Merlin as she spoke, her gaze sad and confused.

Merlin's breath caught in his throat. "Gwen…I'd never have done anything like that…it'd just be wrong. Magic should be used for good." He spoke earnestly and held her gaze as he spoke.

Gwaine spoke up, hesitantly. "Merlin, you've been a good friend. If you wanted me dead I guess I would be dead. So…I won't judge you before I see it."

Merlin smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Gwaine."

Arthur snorted. "We can't trust anything he says." He paused for a moment. "But I will watch."

"Good." The voice sounded pleased. Instantly the world around them began to move again.

**Gaius jumps up and turns to Merlin, shocked. "What did you just do?!" he demands forcefully.**

"**Erm…" Merlin replied, looking scared.**

"**Tell me!" **

"**I-I…I have no idea what happened." Merlin replied in a slightly desperate voice.**

Gwaine looked at Merlin's face. He looked miserable and guilty. "Merlin, you may be a secret sorcerer, but you're an awful liar." He said in a desperate attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

He failed. Merlin started to smile, but stopped as Arthur gave him a glare. Everyone else stayed silent as they thought of all the times Merlin must have lied.

"**If anyone had seen that…"**

"**Er no! That—that was-that was nothing to do with me. That –that was…" Merlin stuttered.**

"**I know what it was!" Gaius persisted "I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" **

"**Nowhere." Merlin said quickly**

"**So how is it you know magic?" Gaius asked**

"**I don't," Merlin repeated.**

"**Where did you study? Answer me!" **

"**I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught." Merlin said.**

**Gaius stared at him for a moment.**

"**Are you lying to me, boy?"**

"**What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked in desperation**

"**The truth!" **

"**I was born like this!"**

"**That's impossible." Gaius declared.**

"Is it?" The question came from Percival, who looked thoughtful. "I've heard of sorcerers gaining their powers as teenagers, rare as it is, but never someone who was born with it."

"It seems not." Gaius replied, "As Merlin was indeed born with his magic. His mother says he was levitating toys just days after birth. However I am fairly certain that Merlin is unique in this. There is no other recorded instance of a child being born with magic."

Gwen turned to stare at Merlin, surprise evident on her face. "You mean you never had a choice?" she asked, her voice tinged with compassion. At this the knights and Arthur all turned to look at Merlin, it was evident from their faces that they hadn't thought of it like that.

"No." Merlin replied sadly. "I never chose this. Mother always tried to stop me doing magic-she was scared of what people would do if they found out-but I couldn't. It's too big a part of me to ignore. When I was younger I couldn't even control it that well, it just happened."

Everyone turned back to the scene before them, absorbing this new information in silence.

"**Who are you?" Gaius asked, still peering suspiciously at Merlin.**

"**Oh erm…" Merlin reached into his backpack, "I have this letter."**

**Gaius regarded it for a moment and then said grumpily "I-I don't have my glasses."**

"**I'm Merlin."**

**Gaius's face lit up in recognition. "Hunith's son?"**

"**Yes!" **

"**But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Gaius protested.**

**Merlin's face fell slightly. "It is Wednesday." **

At this Gwen let out a giggle, despite the circumstances, although she stopped quickly when she saw Arthur's still angry face.

"**Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there." Gaius instructed, pointing at a room in the back of his chambers.**

**Merlin turns and takes a few steps, before pausing and turning back, looking nervous. ""You- you won't say anything about, erm..." He motioned towards the balcony.**

**Gaius shook his head. "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Gaius said, smiling a little.**

"You saved his life." Gwen breathed in understanding.

"And not for the last time." Gaius added.

Merlin remained silent.

**Past Merlin walked into the small room and placed his bag on the bed. He went to his window and lent out, gazing at the beautiful view of the city that was before him.**

**The scene changed to show Gaius later that night, reading Hunith's letter. Hunith's voice filled the air. "My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both."**

For a moment Arthur felt sympathy for Merlin. He could only image how hard it must have been to grow up with magic in a place that hated magic. Coming to Camelot could only have been harder. Then he remembered the evil that he had seen magic do, and the lies Merlin had told and he felt sick. His friend had been corrupted long ago. Except, a small voice in the back of his head said, Merlin had used magic for good-to save Gaius's life. How could Merlin be evil? It didn't feel right. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't quite ignore that voice.

Many of the others seemed to be reconsidering their opinions. Leon was staring at the past Gaius in confusion. He, more than any of the others, believed that the law was always right, and the law said magic was wrong. And yet, watching this, it was easy to consider Merlin as the victim, rather than the villain. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, waiting to see what Arthur would decide. He trusted his judgement absolutely.

**The scene changes to show Morgana standing by a window. Uther approaches.**

"**Morgana." He says. **

"**Yes?" She replies, insolence plain in her voice.**

"**What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" **

"**I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration. That poor mother." She answered. **

Percival looked at her in astonishment. He'd never seen Morgana before she changed and could not believe the difference. She was like a different person.

Arthur too stared at Morgana, wondering how she had changed. Magic, he decided. It had corrupted her as it surely would Merlin, if it hadn't already. He was filled with sadness as the idea of his friend-yes friend- being evil, but he knew it to be true. Didn't he?

"It wasn't magic." Merlin's voice interrupted his thoughts, obviously guessing what they were. "She didn't change because she had magic. Well, she sort of did. What I mean is, it was more having magic and being the kings ward. It would be enough to drive anyone mad. And then there were…other things." His eyes closed for a second, regret visible on his face. "It was my fault. I… you'll see I guess. But it wasn't magic." He turned back to the scene which had paused while they talked, leaving the others to wonder what he had meant. The scene started again instantly.

"**It was simple justice for what he'd done" Uther replied.**

" **To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone." **

**Uther's face turned angry. "You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."**

**Morgana looked angry as well. "How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" she questioned.**

"**Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom!" Uther answered. "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." It was not a request.**

**Morgana ignored the warning in his voice. "I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!"**

"**I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." Uther turned to walk away as he finished speaking.**

**Morgana let him go, but not before she had thrown was last verbal barb. "You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!"**

"She was right about that." Merlin murmured quietly. He saw Arthur's glare. "What? Most of the people who have attacked you or Uther with magic did it for revenge. And those who could have helped were too scared."

"What about you?" Percival asked. He didn't sound angry, only curious as to which group Merlin would put himself into.

"He's too much of a foolhardy idiot to allow himself to be scared away." Gaius answered, before Merlin could.

**The area around them changed to show a large tent in the woods. Inside the tent a women was humming. She heard a noise and stopped humming. **

"**Hello? Gregory?" She called out, a hint of fear in her voice. **

**A man poked his head into the tent. "Lady Helen." **

"**Is all well?" she asked, already looking reassured by the presence of her guard.**

"**Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow." He replied respectfully.**

"**That's good." She smiled.**

"**I'll be outside if you need me." He left the tent. He stood watch outside for a moment, and then a noise came from the woods. He drew his sword and walked forward. **

"**Who's there? Who's there?" he called.**

"Uh oh" Gwaine murmured.

**Mary Collins suddenly appeared and entered the tent. She clutched a knife and a poppet. **

**She began to chant. "Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp." With an evil smile, she stabbed the poppet. Lady Helen seemed to feel the blow. He eyes went wide and she clutched her stomach. Mary Collins stabbed the poppet twice more and Lady Helen fell on her bed, dead. **

**Mary Collins turned to face the mirror and began to chant. "Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata." As she said the words, her face changed until she looked exactly like the dead woman on the bed.**

Gwen's face was filled with horror. "That poor woman."

There was a moment of silence as everyone paid their respects to the dead Lady Helen. Then Gwaine broke the silence with a question, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Can you do that, Merlin?"

"I can change my appearance, yes." Merlin replied. His voice turned slightly amused. "And no, I won't do it."

Gwaine looked a little offended. "You don't even know what-"

"No." Merlin answered, smiling. Gwaine smiled secretly-he had succeeded in making his friend smile.

"What about the killing. Can you do that?" Arthur asked, his voice hard.

Merlin's face turned sad and he suddenly looked much older than he should. "I wouldn't need a poppet." He answered softly. "But I could do it with one if I wanted."

"And have you?" Arthur asked, guessing the answer, "Have you killed people?"

"Yes. Too many people" Merlin looked as though he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders. "Some gave me no choice. Some brought it upon themselves. I try not to regret them. But others…others died because of my mistakes and believe me I will never, ever forgive myself."

Everyone stared at him, open mouthed. For the first time, fear could be seen in the face of everyone except Gaius. Merlin, the man they had all believed to be, well, weak, had killed. Killed a lot, and with ease.

"Merlin." It was Gwaine who spoke, and his voice was strangely understanding. "You can't blame yourself. We've all-"he indicated the knights, "-killed people. It's hard but sometimes it has to be done. I know you did what you thought was right."

Merlin shook his head. "You don't know." He said, sounding tortured. "But you'll see."

Gaius put a hand on his shoulder. "The fact that you feel like this proves that you shouldn't blame yourself. Do you think Morgana feels guilty about the people she has killed? No. That is exactly what makes you different." He spoke only to Merlin, and the others could tell that the two had been through this before. Merlin only nodded.

Arthur gazed at Merlin. He wasn't the man Arthur had known, that was for sure. Merlin had killed people in battle occasionally, sure, but that was rare. He couldn't imagine Merlin killing people easily-the idea of Merlin as a fighter was ridiculous. At the same time, the fact that he felt guilty about it was exactly how he would expect Merlin to behave. The man didn't even like hunting! He frowned. Was that all part of the lie? Was his reluctance to hunt, his clumsiness, just a cover for the powerful killer beneath? He didn't know. He just didn't know.

**The area around them began to change again. This time it showed them Merlin lying on his bed, asleep. A loud voice filled the air, although no one else is present.**

"**Merlin. Merlin."**

"Who is that?" Leon asked.

"Wait and see." Merlin replied. He frowned for a moment as he thought of the dragon. Everyone knew his secret now, but there was so much more they didn't know. Arthur was angry enough about the magic, what would he think when he saw everything Merlin had done? It hadn't all been good. There was Morgana and the dragon for starters. He sighed and continued to watch.

**Merlin woke and got up. As he walked into the physician's chambers Gaius looked up.**

"**I got you water. You didn't wash last night." His voice was slightly reproving.**

"**Sorry." Merlin sat down.**

"**Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius said**

**Merlin sat down and began to eat, although after his first spoonful he put it down and made a face. **

**Trying not to be noticed, Gaius knocked the water of the table. **

**Merlin stood up and with a flash of his eyes stopped the it from falling. Gaius gasped and Merlin looked at the bucket as though he wasn't quite sure what had happened. He let it drop.**

"**How did you do that?" Gaius asks, shocked, "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"**

**Merlin shook his head. "I don't know any spells."**

"Were you lying?" Once again it was Percival who spoke, and once again he seemed only curious.

"No." Merlin answered, "My magic wasn't something I learned. There was nobody to teach me anyway. I do know some now though."

"**So what did you do? There must be something?" Gaius continued to question Merlin.**

**Merlin shrugged. "It just happens." He grabbed a mop and starts to clear it up.**

"**Well we'd better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." Gaius placed a small sac and a bottle on the table. ""Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin." He said, holding up the bottle. "He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."**

"**Okay." Merlin agreed.**

"**And here." Gaius handed Merlin a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin grinned and took it.**

"**Off you go." Gaius ordered. Merlin turned to leave "And Merlin!" Merlin turned back. "I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."**

**Merlin left the chambers. A few moments later he reached a door and an old man answered.**

"**Erm, I brought you your medicine." Merlin told the man.**

**The man grunted and began to drink it. **

"**Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at…" Merlin trailed off as the man finishes the bottle. "I'm sure it's fine."**

Gaius turned to glare at Merlin.

"He's fine isn't he?" Merlin defended himself.

"That's not the point." Gaius reprimanded.

Arthur was about to jump in with a remark about Merlin's incompetence, but stopped himself at the last minute as everything he remembered everything he had just learnt. Merlin had betrayed him.

Gwen held back a smile. She wasn't sure how she felt about Merlin having magic. She feared magic itself, but it was impossible to fear Merlin. He was a good man, she knew. She wasn't going to judge him until she had seen everything. Gwen could also see the benefits of having a sorcerer on their side. She had begun to doubt that they could ever beat Morgana but with magic… She would revise her opinions on magic in a heartbeat if it could save Camelot.

**The scene now showed Merlin heading to the training ground. A few knights were training, including a younger Arthur. **

"**Where's the target?" Arthur asked his servant, while a group of knights laughed in the background.**

"**There, Sir?" His servant, Morris asked.**

"**It's into the sun." Arthur said.**

**Morris looked confused. "But, it's not that bright." **

"**A bit like you, then?" Arthur said, mockingly. The knights laughed.**

Gwaine frowned. "You were awful. That is the reason I never liked nobles." Gwaine couldn't help but think of all the nobles he had dealt with who had treated everybody like scum, the ones who had convinced him that that was not a life he would ever want. Arthur had convinced Gwaine that not all nobles were bad, and it upset him to see that Arthur had been just like all the rest.

Arthur winced. "I was a bit of a prat."

Merlin smiled inwardly. The King had changed massively since the day Merlin had met him all those years ago. He couldn't imagine the old Arthur would ever have admitted to being a prat. Or marry a servant for that matter. He didn't say anything however, knowing that Arthur was still angry with him.

"**I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" The unfortunate Morris asked. He started to walk to the other end, carrying the target.**

"**Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." One of the knights said.**

**Arthur laughed. "This'll teach him."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Ha-ha. Teach him a lesson."**

**Arthur threw a dagger at the target.**

"**Hey! Hang on!" Morris cried.**

"**Don't stop!" Arthur yelled back. **

**Morris took a few more steps. "Here?" He asked.**

**Gwen can be seen watching from an upstairs window.**

Current Gwen smiled at Arthur. "You were such an idiot." She says fondly. She too was thinking about how much Arthur had changed. Why was that? Merlin, she realised. Having a real friend had changed Arthur for the better. She winced as she realised that the first real friend Arthur had ever had had betrayed him. She hoped the scenes would show Arthur only good things about Merlin, because if Merlin had truly betrayed them, she didn't think Arthur would ever be the same.

"**I told you to keep moving!" Arthur told the servant. He threw another dagger.**

"**Come on! Run!" **

**Morris struggled to keep moving as Arthur threw more daggers.**

"**Do you want some moving target practice?" Arthur asked the knights.**

**Morris dropped the target and it rolled to Merlin's feet. Merlin put a foot on it so Morris couldn't pick it up.**

"**Hey, come on, that's enough." Merlin said.**

"**What?" Arthur asked, sound incredulous.**

"**You've had your fun, my friend."**

**Arthur did not look impressed. "Do I know you?" he asked.**

**Merlin held out his hand. "Er, I'm Merlin."**

"**So I don't know you." Arthur replied, ignoring the hand.**

"**No." Merlin answered, dropping his hand.**

"**Yet you called me "friend.""**

"**That was my mistake."**

**Arthur smiled in victory. "Yes, I think so."**

"**Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin said as he turned to walk away.**

"Good for you Merlin!" Gwaine said. He was still angry at Arthur's past behaviour. "He was being an idiot."

Arthur gave him a look but said nothing. He had been an idiot back then, but in light of what they had just found out he didn't think Merlin deserved any kind of congratulations. Then again, Gwaine had always been incredibly loyal, and Merlin had been his first true friend.

**Arthur scoffed. "Or I one who could be so stupid."**

**Merlin stopped walking.**

"**Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" **

"**No."**

"**Would you like me to help you?" **

**Merlin gave a half smile. "I wouldn't if I were you."**

"You threatened me!" Arthur said, a little shocked. He had been half expecting Merlin to do something incriminating, but he hadn't been prepared for his manservant threatening him, even if it was before they had met properly.

Merlin rolled his eyes, sensing that the best way to diffuse Arthur's anger was teasing him. "So? You threaten me all the time. I wouldn't have actually done anything. Well, nothing too bad."

Arthur gave him a glare. He was actually relieved by Merlin's explanation, because it made sense and because it calmed him to hear Merlin acting like the same person. At the same time he was still angry and hurt beyond belief. He had thought he had known Merlin, yet he hadn't known anything about him.

"In fairness Sire, if I had been there, I would have threatened you." Percival said. "You were behaving badly."

Gwaine nodded in agreement. "And I would have meant it." he added.

**Past Arthur laughed slightly at Merlin's threat. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"**

"**You have no idea." Merlin replied in a mocking tone.**

**Arthur looked amused "Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." He taunted.**

**Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.**

"**Whoa." One of the knights said in surprise.**

"**What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin demanded.**

"You didn't know who he was." Leon realised.

"**No. I'm his son, Arthur." Arthur answered before taking him out at the knees.**

**Guards escort Merlin down a stairway to the dungeons before throwing him in a cell.**

Arthur watched, conflicted. When he thought back to this first meeting he always felt guilty. Now he wondered if Merlin deserved to be thrown in jail, sorcerer that he was.

* * *

**AN: There you go! I hope you like it and please review! Thanks :-) The next part will be up before the 3rd of January, maybe before.**


	3. The Dragon's Call Part 2

**AN: Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed, followed or favorited the last chapter. I love you all! :-) A special thanks goes to Izzy-I.R.T for being kind enough to write several detailed reviews.**

**Once again, anything in bold is not mine, it's the BBC's. I don't own Merlin, unfortunately.**

** Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen rode across the drawbridge and into the square with her escort. Her reflection in a puddle revealed her true appearance.**

"Why did it do that?" Leon asked. The question was aimed at Gaius, but Merlin answered.

"Reflections show truths. You can't lie to them."

**Mary (still disguised as Lady Helen) entered and walked down the long hall to meet Uther and a few court members.**

"**Lady Helen." Uther greeted her. "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."**

**Lady Helen (Mary) curtsied and replied "The pleasure's all mine."**

"**How was your journey?" Uther asked**

**Lady Helen (Mary) gave a sigh and replied "Oh, the time it took, Sire."**

**Uther smiled and kissed her hand. "Well, it's always worth the wait."**

**Lady Helen fingered her necklace and said in a slightly evil tone "It will be."**

"Isn't it kind of obvious she's evil?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin laughed. "It's always looks obvious once you know, Gwaine. Although Uther did seem to have a skill for ignoring the evil under his nose." He thought of Morgana as he said this.

Leon eyed Merlin curiously. "So you're saying there have been a lot of people like Mary Collins. And you stopped them."

Everyone turned to look at Merlin then. Merlin shrugged.

"Just how many times have you saved us Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin shrugged again. "I've lost count."

"Why?" Arthur asked, his voice full of confusion, "Why would you save us?" He couldn't understand why a sorcerer would do something like that, why they would help the people who condemned their kind.

Merlin looked confused then. "Because I was able to...and…it was the right thing to do. And it's my destiny."

Arthur stared at him. That was exactly the kind of thing he would have expected Merlin to say. It was also the opposite of how he would expect an evil sorcerer to have answered. Although what did he mean by destiny?

"Your destiny?" Gwen asked, echoing Arthur's thoughts.

"You'll see." Merlin said.

Arthur sighed inwardly. He had a feeling they were all going to hate those words before too long.

**The next morning Merlin woke in the cell. A voice filled the cell. **

"**Merlin. Merlin."**

**It seemed to be coming from the floor, so he got up and backed away.**

"**Merlin."**

**Merlin moved closer to the noise and inspected it.**

"**Merlin!" Gaius's voice interrupted his investigations. The guards opened the door and Gaius stepped in.**

"**You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." **

"You haven't changed Merlin." Gaius said, half disapprovingly, half-jokingly.

**Merlin looked sheepish. "I'm sorry."**

"**You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."**

**Merlin smiled "Oh thank you! Thank you!**

**Gaius gave him a disapproving look.**

"**I won't forget this," Merlin told him.**

"**Well, there is a small price to pay." Gaius revealed.**

**The scene changed to show Merlin in the stocks being pelted by rotten fruit and vegetables by children. **

"**Oh no." Merlin said.**

**Gaius laughed and walked off.**

"**Thanks!" Merlin yelled at his retreating figure.**

Arthur smiled at the sight of his servant in the stocks, thinking of the many times it happened over the years. Then he wondered again exactly how much of Merlin's personality is a lie, and the smile fell of his face.

**Gwen approached Merlin in the stocks. She smiled at him and introduced herself.**

"**I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." **

**Merlin grinned. "Right. I'm Merlin." He shook her hand as best he can, with it in the stocks, "Although most people just call me idiot." **

"**No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Gwen smiled.**

Everyone except Arthur chuckled at this.

Gwaine grinned. "You two were so cute!"

Arthur frowned.

"**It was stupid."**

**Gwen gave a small laugh. "Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."**

**Merlin snorted. "Oh, I...I can beat him"**

**Gwen looked a little disbelieving. "You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."**

"**Thanks." **

"**No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well..." Gwen babbled, trying to make him feel better.**

"**What?" Merlin asked.**

**Gwen gave up. "You don't look like that."**

**Merlin motioned for her to come closer and then whispered. "I'm in disguise."**

"Really Merlin, it's shocking how often you can tell people the truth without them realizing it actually is the truth." Leon said, remembering the times Merlin had admitted to using magic, and been disbelieved.

Merlin laughed. "Believe me, it happens all the time. People always underestimate me. It works in my favour most of the time."

**Gwen laughed. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."**

"**What? You think so?"**

**Gwen nodded. "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."**

Current Gwen smiled at her husband. "It's a good thing you changed," She told him.

He smiled back, finding it hard to be indignant when she was looking at him like that.

"**Oh, yeah?" Merlin asked, looking pleased.**

"**Mm-hmm." Gwen replied.**

**Children approached with more fruit.**

"**Oh, excuse me, Guinevere," Merlin said, "My fans are waiting."**

**Gwen left and the kids started to pelt him.**

Current Gwen laughed at the look on Merlin's face.

**In Gaius's chamber's later that day Merlin was sitting down to eat. **

"**Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius joked.**

**Merlin gave him a look. "I know you're still angry with me."**

"**Your mother asked me to look after you" Gaius replied.**

"**Yes." Was Merlin's non-committal response. **

**Gaius studied Merlin for a minute. "What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" he asked.**

**Merlin shrugged. "That I was special."**

"**You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."**

**Merlin looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.**

"**Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive."**

**Merlin looked frustrated. "What's the point if it can't be used?"**

"**That I do not know." Gaius replied. "You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."**

Percival interrupted once again, "So your magic is different to that of other sorcerer's? How powerful does that make you?" He'd already decided not to judge Merlin. He trusted the man and, in his opinion, the fact that he'd stayed in a place that condemned him made him more trustworthy, not less. It was obvious to him that Merlin was on their side-the man had saved Arthur's life many times. Probably more than they knew, he realised. Having come to this conclusion, he was extremely curious as to the extent of Merlin's powers.

Merlin looked uncomfortable. "Well, actually some other sorcerers have similar powers to me, it's just that I gained mine earlier, and I didn't have to learn all of it. As for how powerful I am…I don't really know."

Leon looked disbelieving. He too was interested in this. "You must have some idea. How powerful are you compared to Morgana?" he asked.

Merlin looked embarrassed now. "More."

A stunned silence followed this pronouncement.

Gaius took control. "Merlin isn't completely sure of the extent of his powers yet. However, there are some who say he is the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth." **(AN: can't take credit for that line, it was in the final episode)**

Merlin stared down at the floor while everyone else just stared in shock. No one could imagine Merlin with that much power. It was slightly scary. At the same time they could all see the advantages of having 'the most powerful sorcerer ever' on their side. Arthur tried to put the idea out of his mind, tried to remember that he couldn't ally himself with magic, but couldn't help but imagine the ease with which they could defeat Morgana if Merlin was allowed to fight openly.

**Merlin seemed to think for a moment. "Did you ever study magic?" he questioned.**

**Gaius evaded the question. "Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."**

"**Why?"**

**Gaius sighed. "People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."**

**Merlin looked shocked. "What? All of them?"**

"**There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."**

**Merlin walked up the spiral stairway and across the balcony corridor. He entered Lady Helen's guest chamber. He put the potion down on the vanity table and noticed an effigy in a special book. Lady Helen (Mary) walked across the balcony corridor. Merlin heard her coming and put the book down hurriedly. **

Gwaine watched his friend and wondered how many times Merlin had done that sort of thing. How many times he had seen the evil and stopped it before any of the knights had even noticed it was there.

**Lady Helen (Mary) entered the room and glared at Merlin.**

"**What are you doing in here?" she demanded.**

"**Ah…I,I was asked to deliver this." Merlin answered, looking nervous.**

**Merlin picked up the potion bottle from the table. Mary's reflection was revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. He handed her the bottle and left.**

"Did you see her?" Gwaine asked. He didn't know what had happened and was getting very interested in the events he was watching.

"No." Merlin answered.

**The scene changed to show Merlin walking across the lower town. He passed Arthur and his gang. **

**Arthur noticed him and yelled a question, "How's your knee-walking coming along?"**

**Merlin ignored him and kept walking. **

"**Aw, don't run away!" Arthur laughed.**

**Merlin stopped. "From you?" he asked.**

**Arthur gave an exaggerated sigh.**

"**Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." **

"**Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin turned to face Arthur. "I just didn't realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"**

"You really didn't like him, did you?" Gwen asked Merlin. She was surprised by the difference in these insults and the ones Merlin and Arthur were constantly throwing at each other. Nowadays you could tell neither of the men meant anything by their insults.

Merlin smiled a little. "He was an idiot."

Arthur only gave him a look that reminded him that he was in no position to be insulting Arthur.

**Arthur gave an incredulous laugh. "I could take you apart with one blow." He told Merlin.**

"**I could take you apart with less than that." **

Leon gave Merlin an incredulous look. "And once again you tell the truth only to be disbelieved."

"You should have been more careful Merlin," Gaius chastised.

Arthur wondered how he could have been so oblivious.

**Past Arthur gave Merlin a disbelieving look. "Are you sure?" he asked.**

**The knights grew bored. **

"**Come on then."**

"**Fight."**

**Merlin took off his jacket and Arthur laughed. A knight behind him could be heard saying "…toying with him, then!" He handed Arthur a mace which Arthur tossed at Merlin. Merlin missed it and had to pick it up. Arthur started swinging his mace with ease.**

"**That a way," a knight encouraged.**

"**Come on, then," Arthur invited, "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."**

**Merlin gave him a look. "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" he retorted.**

**Arthur snorted. "You can't address me like that," he informed Merlin arrogantly.**

"**I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Merlin replied, giving a sarcastic bow.**

Gwaine chuckled.

**Arthur started swing the mace at Merlin. "Come on then, Merlin. Come on!" he taunted.**

**Arthur backed Merlin into the market stalls as a crowd gathered. Gaius heard the commotion and looked out his window.**

**Merlin fell down.**

**Arthur gave a triumphant laugh. **

"**You're in trouble now."**

"**Oh God." Merlin muttered. He looked around desperately for something to help him. He saw a couple of large hooks. With a flash of his eyes, the hooks were entangled with Arthur's mace. **

**After a moment Arthur managed to untangle his mace and attacked again. Merlin moved a box with magic and Arthur stepped into it. **

"**OW! Argh!" Arthur exclaimed. **

"You used magic!" current Arthur cried.

"You started the fight!" Merlin retorted, "And besides, I didn't hurt you much, did I? If I had been fighting properly I could have killed you in an instant, but I didn't. I wouldn't." All humour left his tone for the last part of his speech. He spoke with a desperation and intensity that Arthur had never heard before. Arthur looked at him and slowly nodded. If Merlin had wanted him dead, he would be dead-he could see that now. There was no way that someone with as much power as Merlin had couldn't have killed him. Merlin might have had some other motive- perhaps he had wanted to control Arthur, or perhaps he was a spy-but he didn't want Arthur dead.

**Arthur quickly recovered and began to peruse Merlin again. Merlin used magic to tighten a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picked up his mace and started swinging it at Arthur. **

"**Do you want to give up?" He asked.**

**Arthur only gave him an incredulous look. "To you?"**

"**Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin taunted.**

**Arthur backed up and caught his foot in a bucket, which caused him to fall over backwards. Merlin spotted Gaius in the crows and paused. Arthur attacked him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground.**

"You shouldn't have turned away," muttered Leon, watching the fight intently.

**Guards began to pick up Merlin but Arthur stops them.**

"**Wait." He said, "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one."**

**The guards let go of Merlin. Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment.**

"**There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."**

Well, I know what it is now, Arthur thought humourlessly. It was true that there had always been something about Merlin, an odd quality that had set him apart from everyone else. It had just never occurred to him that it might be magic.

**The scene changed to show Merlin and Gaius in Gaius's chambers. Gaius looked furious.**

"**How could you be so foolish?!" he yelled.**

"**He needed to be taught a lesson," Merlin defended himself.**

"**Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"**

"**What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" Merlin yelled back. **

"**Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" **

"**I don't want to!" Merlin said passionately, "If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die."**

**He stormed off to his bedchamber.**

Everyone turned to face current Merlin.

He sighed and tried to explain. "Magic…it's a big part of me. Living without it… it'd be sort of like you-"he pointed at the knights "-trying to fight without your right arm. I just… I don't know how to explain it really. Just try and imagine what it'd be like to know you have the ability to do whatever you want, but you can't. You could easily win a fight like that, but no one will ever know."

Arthur was sympathetic and disturbed in equal measures. It was wrong for any man to have so much power, the idea scared him. At the same time he could barely imagine how it must feel to force yourself not to use all your gifts, to force yourself to live as a shadow when you could be so much more.

**Gaius entered Merlin's chamber with a medical basket. He sighed as he regarded Merlin.**

"**Merlin?" he asked, "Sit up. Take your shirt off."**

**Merlin did, revealing bruises. **

"**You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" Merlin asked.**

"**No." Gaius answered as he tended to Merlin's wounds.**

**Merlin looked at him sadly. In a vulnerable voice that revealed the depth of his uncertainty, he asked "I'm not a monster, am I?"**

Gwen drew in a shocked breath. Arthur felt as if someone had slapped him. It was him and his father, and their views on magic, that had made Merlin feel like that.

Gwaine too looked shocked. "Merlin…how could you think that?" he asked softly.

Merlin looked sadly at them all. "When I was growing up everyone around me believed that magic was evil. Apart from my mother and Will, every person I'd ever met had told me magic was evil. What did that make me? Sometimes I would wonder if I even had a choice, if one day I would wake up and be evil because of my magic. I used to be afraid of who I was. Even once I came to Camelot, all of the friends I made believed magic was evil-which meant that I was evil. It took a long time for me to be comfortable with who I am."

Arthur stared at Merlin horror stuck. He had never considered what it must be like to be born with magic, to never have a choice. To worry that you were evil just because of something you couldn't control. It was just… wrong that Merlin had been made to feel like this, and because of him. He tried to push the thoughts away, because they went against everything he had thought he believed in. Or did they? He had always had doubts about his father's views. It had only been Morgana's betrayal and the sorcerer who killed his father that had convinced him that magic was evil. Could he really condemn Merlin based on other people? The problem was that he didn't know.

"You're not a monster, Merlin." Gwen told him, "Apparently I don't know you as well as I'd thought, but I do know you. You're not evil." She knew Merlin was a good man. The fact that he had magic was shocking, yes, but he had saved Arthur's life many times, and he'd saved her. He was loyal and he was her friend. It would be wrong, it would be cruel, to cast him aside just because of something he hadn't even chosen. She would rather rethink her views on magic than rethink her views on Merlin. She just hoped that Arthur would too.

"Thanks Gwen," Merlin said.

"**Don't ever think that," Past Gaius replies firmly, looking Merlin in the eye.**

**Merlin doesn't look completely reassured. **

"**Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why," Merlin begged.**

"**Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."**

"**If you can't tell me, no one can." Merlin stated hopelessly. **

Gwen watched past Merlin, guilt crushing her. As queen, she had helped with the persecution of magic. Arthur might not have been as determined at Uther, but she had still helped to make other people feel like this.

**Gaius poured a potion into a tiny cup and handed it to Merlin.**

"**Take this. It will help with the pain." he said. **

**Later that night Uther and Lady Helen (Mary) were eating together. **

"**Will you sing for me tonight?" Uther asked her.**

**Lady Helen (Mary) gave him a charming smile but refused. **

"**You will have to wait, Sire," She told him.**

"**You will not deny me."**

"**I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow." she explained, "Will everyone be there?"**

"She deceived him so easily," Leon said in wonder and horror. He wondered briefly why Camelot hadn't been taken over by sorcerers years ago if they could do it this easily, and realised that they probably had Merlin to thank.

"**Who would dare miss it?" **

**Lady Helen (Lady Helen) reached for some food. "How about your son?"**

"**Well…"**

"**It seems a shame not to have met him." She commented.**

"**That's Arthur." Uther told her, by way of an explanation.**

"**Poor child." **

"**Hmm?" **

**Lady Helen (Mary) raised her voice slightly, "Poor child. It can't have been easy to, to grow up without a mother."**

"**No." Uther admitted.**

"**Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace."**

"**Hasn't been easy." Uther told her.**

**Lady Helen (Mary) gave him a wide smile. "I'm sure."**

**Uther smiled back at her. **

"**Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried," she laughed "I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom."**

"**Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother."**

"**Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur." Lady Helen (Mary) agreed in an evil tone.**

Gwen reached for her husband's hand, hating the reminder of the threat. Arthur was glad of it: he found it hard to watch someone who wanted him dead.

**The scene changed again to show Merlin lying in bed at night. Once again the mysterious voice could be heard.**

"**Merlin. Merlin."**

**Merlin got up and snuck out of the physician's chambers. He had crossed the square when he heard the voice again.**

"**Merlin."**

**Merlin descended the wrought iron stairway and distracted a pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. **

"It's that easy to distract them!?" Leon muttered angrily.

**Merlin grabbed a torch, lit it, and headed down the tunnel stairway.**

"**Merlin. Merlin." The voice called again.**

**Merlin entered the cave.**

"**Merlin." The voice said again, before laughing. **

**Merlin looked around. "Where are you?" He asked.**

**The great dragon flew to land in front of Merlin.**

"You spoke with that…thing!?" Arthur yelled.

"I didn't know what was calling me! And Kilgharrah helped me a lot." Merlin defended himself.

"Kilgharrah?" Gwen asked faintly.

"That's his name." Merlin replied.

Gwaine's eyes narrowed as he realised that Merlin had not spoken in the past tense. He got the feeling that the dragon might not be as dead as everyone believed.

"**I'm here." Kilgharrah answered Merlin. "How small you are for such a great destiny."**

"**Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked, confused.**

"**Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."**

"**So there is a reason." Merlin breathed.**

"**Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." Kilgharrah stated.**

"I'm who?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just gestured at the scene before them.

"**Right," past Merlin said, confused.**

"**But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." Kilgharrah continued as if Merlin had not spoken.**

"**I don't see what this has to do with me."**

"**Everything," Kilgharrah answered, "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."**

Arthur stared at Merlin, dumbstruck.

"**No. No, you've got this wrong." Merlin protested.**

"**There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."**

"**But I'm serious!" Merlin exclaimed, "If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."**

"Merlin!" Arthur said shocked, unsure if this was the proof of betrayal that he had been expecting.

"I was joking!" Merlin told him, "You had just attempted to kill me with a mace."

Arthur accepted this, relieved to see that, so far, Merlin hadn't betrayed him. In fact, Merlin hadn't done anything he wouldn't have done if he had been in that position.

"**None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it." Kilgharrah informed him. **

"**No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."**

**Kilgharrah regarded him. "Perhaps it's your destiny to change that," he suggested, before flying off.**

"**Wait!** **Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!" Merlin yelled after him.**

Gwen was a little surprised by the dragon's words. Merlin _had_ changed Arthur. Having a friend who didn't see him as royalty first and Arthur second had been a massive part of making Arthur who he was today.

"What the dragon said about destiny, was it true?" Arthur asked Merlin, "And what did he mean when he said I'm the once and future king?" Arthur had heard the phrase before he was sure, he just couldn't remember when.

"Yes it was true. You are destined to be the greatest king Albion has ever known Arthur." Merlin told him, "The prophets call you the once and future king. But, as the dragon said, you need a protector, and here I am. I'm destined to serve you. Also... you're my friend Arthur, even if you hate me at the moment, and I think you're worth protecting. I'm glad to do it."

Arthur was shocked by the surety in Merlin's eyes. He could tell that he really believed in Arthur and the future that he would create. Could it really be that Merlin had been protecting him? As weird as it was to imagine Merlin protecting anybody, it made an odd sort of sense. He remembered times when he had defeated beasts that should have been impossible to kill without magic, and the times that Merlin had jokingly claimed that he had been responsible for saving Arthur. _You don't know how many times I've saved your life. _Merlin's words from so long ago. Could they have been true?

**Merlin was sleeping when Gaius entered his messy chambers and picked up some clothes.**

"**Hoy!" Gaius exclaimed.**

**Merlin opened his eyes and sat up.**

"**Have you seen the state of this room?!" Gaius demanded.**

"**It just happens." Merlin shrugged. **

"**By magic?" Gaius asked sarcastically.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." Gaius instructed, tossing more clothes at Merlin.**

**Merlin scowled. "Mmm, I know the feeling."**

**Later, Merlin walked into Morgana's chambers. He stared as she walked behind her changing screen.**

"**You know, I've been thinking about Arthur," Morgana said from behind the screen, "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" **

**Merlin paused uncertainly before fetching the dress. Morgana began to undress behind the screen.**

"**I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana asked.**

**Merlin places the dress on the screen.**

"**Well, does it?" Morgana asked again.**

"**Mm-mmm." Merlin replied in a high pitched voice.**

Gwaine started to laugh at Merlin's predicament.

"**If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't."**

**Merlin looked around trying to figure a way out of the situation.**

Everyone was laughing by now.

"**So do you know what that means?"**

**Merlin shook his head and then, realising she couldn't see him, said "Mm-Mmm," again, in a high pitched voice. **

"**Where are you?" Morgana asked.**

**She looked over the screen and Merlin quickly held up one of her clocks to hide his face.**

"**Here." He answers in the same high pitched voice.**

"**It means I'm going by myself."**

Current Merlin stopped laughing. Even this harmless encounter with Morgana was tainted with the knowledge of what she will become. He shuddered as he remembered that she will know his secret by then.

**Past Merlin put the clock down and started to leave. **

"**I need some help with this fastening." Morgana called.**

**Merlin stopped and turned around, at a loss at what to do. Gwen entered behind him.**

"**Gwen?" Morgana called again.**

"**I'm here." Gwen answered.**

**Merlin span around. **

**"What are you doing here?" Gwen mouthed. **

**Merlin gestured at the potion and then at Morgana and mouthed something to Gwen. She seemed to understand and mouthed back "Oh".**

**Merlin quickly left.**

**Gwen went to help Morgana as she came out the screen carrying another gown.**

"**So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." Morgana said, holding up a maroon gown, "...or give them a night they'll really remember."**

**A serving girl, Bronwen, brought a bowl of fruit to Lady Helen's guest chambers and knocked. Lady Helen (Mary) opened the door **

"**Lady Helen," Bronwen said respectfully, giving a deep curtsey and holding a bowl of fruit, "Compliments of the King."**

"**Come in." Lady Helen (Mary) told her.**

**Lady Helen (Mary) sat at her vanity table and picked up an apple.**

"**So sweet." She said, "How will I ever repay him?"**

Gwen shuddered at the evil note in her voice.

"**When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance." Bronwen gushed.**

"**So am I." Lady Helen (Mary) agreed quietly. **

"**I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel." Bronwen continued, as she began to tidy the place. She removed the cloth over the mirror and saw Mary Collins's reflection. The girl tried to leave, but Mary grabbed her arm and drained the life from her.**

"Oh my God." Gwen whispered.

Arthur was horrified. It was so hard to believe that magic could be anything but evil when you saw people use it like that. Then he noticed Merlin's face. Merlin was gazing at the dead girl with shock and horror. How could Merlin be like that women when he seemed to be just as horrified as the rest of them?

**Later, Merlin entered the banquet hall with Gaius. Merlin noticed Arthur with his friends, laughing and joking. It was obvious that they were talking about Merlin.**

**Morgana entered and Arthur dis a double take.**

"**God have mercy." He muttered.**

Arthur turned red as the men laughed.

**Merlin too stared at Morgana as she passed him.**

"**Merlin," Gaius reprimanded, "Remember, you're here to work."**

"**Oh, yeah." Merlin replied.**

**Merlin continued to stare at Morgana as Arthur approached to talk to her. Gwen sidled up next to Merlin. **

"**She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen said.**

"**Yeah." Merlin agreed.**

"**Some people are just born to be queen."**

"No." Arthur said, thinking of Morgana now.

"**No!" Merlin protested.**

"**I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" **

Gwen blushed as Gwaine and Percival chuckled.

"**Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." Merlin said, chuckling.**

**"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen told him.**

"**Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary."**

Gwen stared at Merlin once again, realising the truth of the statement.

**Gwen blushed and backtracked quickly, "No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you."**

"**Thanks."**

**They turned away from each other awkwardly.**

**King Uther entered and everyone took their places at the tables. **

**Uther began to speak. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."**

Arthur noticed that neither the past or current Merlin seemed to have hate in their eyes when they looked at Uther, even when he talked of the great purge. If Merlin couldn't even hate someone who would kill him in an instant, maybe he was the kind man Arthur had always believed him to be, and not some evil traitor.

**Everybody clapped. The music began and Lady Helen (Mary) entered, singing. Her song enchanted everybody, and people began to fall asleep. Merlin noticed and put his hands over his ears.**

"Why were you able to resist it?" Leon asked.

"My magic gives me some protection from enchantments. They don't usually affect me as much as everybody else." Merlin explained.

**Cobwebs began forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin noticed her staring at Arthur as she walked forward. She pulled a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin magically dropped the chandelier on her as she raised her arm to throw the dagger. Court members began to wake up and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stood up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slowed down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger sliced into Arthur's chair as they fell to the floor. Mary died. Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin.**

"So that's how you did it!" Arthur exclaimed. He was conflicted. Merlin had told him that he used his magic to protect Arthur, and now he had seen proof. It didn't make sense. Why would Merlin protect him if he was evil? The only explanation was that his father's views on magic were wrong. Arthur wasn't sure if he could accept that. For now, he decided, he would assume that Merlin was the same man he had always known, albeit with magic. If Merlin did anything…traitorous…he'd know his father's views were right. If he didn't, he'd have to rethink everything. It hurt his head to try and work it all out. For now though, it was obvious what he had to do.

"Thank you." Arthur told Merlin.

Merlin looked shocked. "You're welcome." He said.

**Uther turned to Merlin. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."**

"**Oh, well..." Merlin muttered.**

"**Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."**

**"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."**

**"No, absolutely." Uther insisted. "This merits something quite special."**

"**Well…" **

**Uther turned and addressed the whole court. "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."**

**The crowd applauded.**

"**Father!" Arthur exclaimed. **

**Arthur and Merlin looked away from each other unhappily.**

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the looks on his and Merlin's faces. Merlin caught his eye and grinned. Arthur couldn't help but grin back.

**Later, Gaius entered Merlin's room.**

"**Seems you're a hero," he said.**

"**Hard to believe , isn't it?" Merlin joked.**

"**No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?"**

**Merlin looked confused. "But...that was magic."**

**Gaius nodded. "And now, it seems, we've finally found a use for it."**

"**What do you mean?" Merlin asked.**

"**I saw how you saved Arthur's life," Gaius explained, "Perhaps that's its purpose."**

"**My destiny," Merlin said with a sigh.**

"**Indeed." Gaius agreed, before handing him a package. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."**

**Merlin opened it and looked inside. "But this is a book of magic."**

"You have a magic book?" Arthur asked, incredulously, "How did we never find that when we searched your chambers?"

"**Which is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius replied.**

**Merlin looked delighted. "I will study every word." He vowed.**

**A Guard knocked on the door to the physician's chambers. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." He called.**

**Gaius gave Merlin a wry look. "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."**

* * *

**AN: So there you go! I hope you liked it, please review if you did (or even if you didn't). The next part probably won't be up for a while I'm afraid, I have exams next week. I might be able to give you half before then and half after-we'll see. Thanks for reading :-)**


End file.
